swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pierwszy dzień
Part 1 Wybił gong obwieszczający zaczęcie zawodów. Wszyscy gracze zjawili się na arenie. Ze ściany wyszło trzech ludzi. Każdy z nich miał symbol Świnki Pepy na srebrnych kimono, jednakże osoba w środku miała czarne. Ten z prawej okazał się być tamtym błaznem z warkoczami na brodzie. W tej sytuacji chciałem zwymiotować na matę, ale powstrzymałem się od tego jakże irracjonalnego środka manifestacji uczuć. Po około 5 minutach gapienia się na nas, facet w czarnym kimono zabrał głos: - Witajcie wojownicy z całego świata - zaczął - Chciałbym was powitać na rozgrywkach Kumite Online, zatem... Witajcie wojownicy z całego świata, chciałbym was powitać na rozgrywkach Kumite Online, zatem... Witajcie wojownicy z całego świata, chciałbym was powitać na rozgrywkach Kumite Online, zatem... Witajcie wojownicy z całego świata, chciałbym was powitać na rozgrywkach Kumite Online, zatem... Witajcie wojownicy z całego świata, chciałbym was powitać na rozgrywkach Kumite Online, zatem... Słysząc to, większość graczy walnęła takiego facepalma, że zabiła się zanim zaczęła się gra... - Skoro pozbyliśmy się frajerów - ciągnał dalej z dumnym wyrazem twarzy - To zrobię im respawna Stwierdziłem, że nie ma sensu słuchać tego frajera, więc poszedłem na ławkę, żeby sobie usiąść. Niestety, gdy zbliżyłem się do niej, zacząłem się palić i zginąłem. Byłem w czarnej przestrzeni, albo w jej braku, nie wiem, prawdopodobniejsze było to drugie. Przede mną pojawił się różowy napis "Frajer". Próbowałem się wylogować, ale okazało się, że nie mogłem się ruszać. Nawet nie mogłem ruszyć okiem, lub powieką. W tej sytuacji chciałem pomyśleć o nich "Frajerzy", ale okazało się, że także myśleć nie mogłem. Chciałem mieć ochotę pomyśleć o nich wiele rzeczy, ale mój mózg przestał działać. To samo stało się z podświadomością. Moje oczy obudziło jaskrawe światło. Po drugiej stronie była ciemność. Patrzyłem się w stronę źródła przyjemnego dla oka blasku. Stała tam postać na kształt Klopo-Człowieka. Zaczęła do mnie wrzeszczeć "Nie idź w stronę światła, bo jest ciemna". Wstanąłem więc. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Byłem w tunelu, mogłem iść albo w stronę ciemności, albo światła. Postanowiłem więc zaprzeczyć prawom fizyki i wejść w ścianę. Zapomniałem jednak, że nie umiem przeczyć prawom fizyki co się zakończyło uderzeniem głową w mur. Po jakimś czasie obudziłem się w tym samym miejscu, jednakże wielki Kibel z twarzą w sedesie, rękoma i nogami patrzył na mnie z pożałowaniem. Wyjął z kieszeni jakąś torebkę. Było na niej napisane "mózg dla debili". - Jeśli chcesz, to zamienię twój obecny mózg z mózgiem geniusza - zaproponował klopowy człowiek - Jaki jest haczyk? - spytałem - Że zginiesz - odpowiedział - Ale skrócę ci w ten sposób cierpienia - Nie dzięki, wolę żyć - odparłem Ten w odpowiedzi powiedział "pff". Było to takie dramatyczne, że aż zmaterializowało się, żeby uderzyć mnie z liścia. Ponownie straciłem przytomność. Gdy znowu się ocknąłem, siedziałem w białym pokoju. Wstałem z krzesła i nagle wszystko do okoła zmieniło się w tamten tunel, a przede mną pojawił się napis "Chciałbyś frajerze". Powiedziałem na głos "No właśnie nie chciałem, dekle. Tu jest fajnie". Nagle usłyszałem krzyk gniewu, ktoś się bardzo zdenerował i gdy stawiałem krok, nagle wszystko się rozpadło i znalazłem się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Nagle przypłynęła do mnie gigantyczna Świnka Pepa. Zjadła mnie. Na moje szczęście, nie zostałem pogryziony. Leciałem przez długi przełyk. W pewnym momencie zachciało mi się być miłym dla Pepy za zjedzenie mnie, więc naplułem jej na mięcho w gardle i zaczepiłem się za chrząstki. Nagle w moją stronę poprzez przewód popłynęło nic. Miało taką wielką gęstość, że postanowiłem to zjeść. Nagle wybuchłem, a wraz ze mną Pepa. Jednak nagle znowu byłem w przełyku, a dokładniej na jego końcu. Ledwo udało mi się zaczepić jego końcówki. Prawie wpadłem w kwas żołądkowy. Moim oczom pokazał się kolejny napis: "Zdechniesz frajerze". Ja się zaśmiałem i powiedziałem - Ale tutaj fajnie, chyba założę w tamtym rogu TV, 54 cale, a tam lampkę nocną od Dancera - mówiłem. Jednak nagle przerwał mi szum wody. Wielki strumień wrzucił mnie do kwasu żołądkowego, gdzie się rozpuściłem. Nagle woda poleciała do góry, a ja na nowo zacząłem się składać w człowieka. Wyleciałem przez sedeso-głowę Klopo-Człowieka. Nagle zaczął wymiotować kwasem żołądkowym Świnki Pepy. Zdenerwowany strażnik światła chciał mi coś zrobić, więc przestał istnieć. Było to takie złe, że aż obudziłem się na arenie kumite, siedząc na ławce. - Ej, Aschgan - wrzasnął mi znajomy głos do ucha - Tak? - spytałem - Jak mogłeś się wylogować i nie powiedzieć nam jak to zrobić? Podczas przemowy to ścierwo wyłączyło tą możliwość- zapytała Natalia - Serwer był przeciążony? - Pff, za 30 minut zaczną się zawody, więc chodźmy gdzieś - Em, aye! Part 2 Na tablicy, po lewej stronie pojawił się napis "Ben Kokos", a po prawej "Omnikres". Obaj zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Na arene wszedł wysoki mężczyzna w brązowym kimono i wielkim godle z bananem. Był sędzią. - Wejść na arenę - wydał głośny rozkaz. Obaj wyróżnieni na tablicy zaczęli przygotowywać się do walki. Ben zdjął swoją niebieską kurtkę i spodnie, pod którymi miał luźny dres. Omikres wyszedł w kimono. Wyglądał na kulturystę, który dopiero zaczyna sztukie walki, jednakże wielkość jego klatki piersiowej, którą można było widzieć, robiła wrażenie. Ponownie zmierzyli się wzrokiem. - Oddać szacunek - ponownie odezwał się sędzia. Obaj ukłonili się do siebie, a następnie przyjęli pozycje do walki. Omnikers postawił lewą nogę do przodu, a prawą do tyłu, lewą rękę także wystawił do przodu, a prawą osłaniał podbródek. Natomiast Ben ustawił się bokiem i na bardzo ugiętych kolanach - I... UDERZ GO! - wykrzyczał sędzia od razu odsuwając się na kraniec maty. Kokos wyskoczył wysoko do góry i kopnął przeciwnika prawą nogą prosto w głowę. Ten odbiegł na krawędź maty i ponownie przyjął pozycję do walki. Ben podchodził swobodnie. Omnikers spróował go uderzyć prawą ręką jednocześnie posuwając się o krok do przodu. Wojownik jednakże uchylił się przed ręką i podniósł prawą nogę przeciwnika tak, że dostał od swojego kolana. Kulturysta spróbował ponownie kontrataku. Chciał kopnąć Kokosa w brzuch, jednakże ten zablokował jego kopniak lewej nogi, prawą ręką. Chciał uderzyć przeciwnika, jednak Omnikers złapał go za obydwie ręce. W tej sytuacji Ben oparł się lewą nogą o miednicę reprezentanta USA, dzięki czemu zyskał trochę przestrzeni. Wsadził w nią drugą nogę i wyprostowawszy, kopnął Omnikersa w głowę, z 5 razy. Kulturysta wypuścił go z żelaznego uścisku i spróbował sztuczki z uciśnieciem tętnic w szyi. Ben natomiast użył sztuczki Rothrock i kopnął z 4 razy muskularnego mężczyznę w głowę, a ten nie mógł się bronić. Jednak po czwartym razie nie wytrzymał, bo z ust zaczęła mu lecieć krew. Nie zdążył przyjąć gardy. Kokos błskawicznie uderzył go trzy razy w głowę, łokciem z brzuch i klatkę piersiową z pełnego obrotu łokciem, a następnie lekko się odsunął by kopnąć go z pół obrotu w twarz. Omnikers wypadł poza arenę. Sędzia pokazał gest ręką i obsługa tablicy wykreśliła Omnikersa, a przy Kokosie pojawił się napis "Zwycięzca" i czas, który wynosił 2:11. Ben zszedł z areny i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Wielu ludzi jeszcze przed tą grą patrzyło na niego z dołu, ale teraz poważnie się go bali, gdyż nawet nie było widać na nim potu. Sędzia stanął na ziemi odsuwając szalonych biznesmanów, którzy rzucali się na przegranego, gdyż stracili pieniądze postawione na niego. W tym czasie wyszła ekipa sprzątająca, która szybko umyła matę. Kiedy wszystko się ogarnęło, facet w brązowym kimono wrócił na matę, a na tablicy pojawiły się kolejne osoby. Po lewej stronie był "Simon", a po drugiej "Pablo Picasso". Obaj wstali i weszli na matę. Procedura początkowa powtórzyła się, gdy tylko sędzia wykrzyczał "Uderz go!", odbiegł, a dwóch zawodników rzuciło się na siebie. Pablo wyskoczył w górę i leciał w stronę przeciwnika machając nogami jak wariat. Simon, który był w czerwonym kimono blokował ataki, a gdy Picasso dotknął ziemi, ten zaczął uderzać go pięściami w niemal wszystkie miejsca witalne, a na zakończenie kopnął go w klatkę piersiową i Pablo padł na ziemię. Chciał już kończyć walkę, ale Pablo zaczął się kręcić na tyłku i przeciwnik, który go zlekceważył oberwał w twarz ze trzy razy, a następnie został podkoszony. Imiennik słynnego malarza usiadł na nim i zaczął go dusić nogą. Simon szybko wykrzyczał "Ma-te". Sędzia dał znak, że wygrał Picasso. Pobił on rekord Bena Kokosa, pokonał on przeciwnika w równo półtorej minuty. Byłskawicznie ekipa sprzątająca uprzątnęła matę po śladach Pabla i na tablicy pojawiła się nowa para. Byłem tam ja i "Paco". Wbrew pozorom, nie był to paker tylko jakiś mizerniak z dużym zarostem na twarzy. Miał wyraz twarzy mówiący "zjem cię gnoju, a potem wrzucę do ścieku". Początek był taki sam jak przy innych walkach. Jednakże nasza wyglądała inaczej. Obaj czekaliśmy, aż przeciwnik podejdzie. Po jakiś dziesięciu sekundach podszedłem do niego. Zaczął kopać mnie prawą nogą najszybciej jak potrafił. Ja jednak podchodziłem bliżej, a ataki Paco nie robiły na mnie wrażenia. Przeciwnik ze zdziwieniem postanowił zmienić strategię. Chciał mnie złapać za głowę, ja jednak od środka zablokowałem jego ręce, a następnie moja prawa ręka pojawiła się na jego klatce piersiowej, a chwilę później dostał kopnięciem z pół obrotu w głowę, było to o tyle mocne, że dostał łydką, a nie stopą. Sędzia podszedł i przeprowadził sekcję zwłok sprawdził stan poszkodowanego. Pokazał, że zwyciężyłem ja. Obok mojego nicku pojawił się napis zwycięzca i rekord wynoszący 1:23. Wróciłem na moje miejsce, które było blisko Bena Kokosa. Podszedł do mnie i powiedział: "Całkiem nieźle, młody" po czym wrócił do siebie. Na tablicy teraz pojawił się Tan Chi O Lin Ebi Sar Imun a po lewej stronie Tibur. Ten pierwszy to był napakowany Azjata z przepaską na głowie. Tibur natomiast był kickboxerem. Miał dobrze wytrenowane ciało, ale Tan Chi O Lin Ebi Sar Imun miał ze trzy razy większe. Jego mięśnie były takie wielkie, że gdyby tego ktoś nie widział, nie uwierzyłby. Sędzia wykrzyczał "Uderz go!" i Tan Chi zaczął spokojnie iść w stronę kickboxera. Ten chciał go uderzyć pięścią, ale Imun złapał go za rękę, drugą wygiął go w drugą stronę i z całej siły uderzył go w łokieć o drugiej strony. Tibur zawył z bólu. Zastanowiło mnie to, bo przecież wyeliminowałem ból z tej gry, pewnie PiF go dodało. Tan Chi następnie podniósł go i rzucił nim o ziemię skacząc na jego klatkę piersiową z dziką satysfakcją. Tibur rozpłynął się. Serwer go wyrzucił, a na tablicy pokazało się zwycięstwo Tan Chi'ego. Jego rekord wynosił 0:37. Wszyscy byli zszokowani takim wynikiem. Od teraz stał się faworytem biznesmanów obstawiających zakłady. Part 3 Następną walkę dostał Defaraq. Dość szybko poradził sobie ze swoim mizernym przeciwnikiem, który miał czarny pas. Niestety okazuje się, że pas w niczym nie pomaga. Po nim, na arenę wszedł dziwny człowiek, który się bez przerwy śmiał, a jego przeciwnikiem był Jocker. Antagonista Batmana wielokrotnie był zmuszony do wąchania stóp przeciwnika, którego imię brzmiało Huehuehue, gdyż ten bez przerwy wyprowadzał wysokie kopnięcia. W końcu smród z jego stóp pokonał Jockera wykonał kolejne kopnięcie i powalił przeciwnika na ziemię, następnie wyrzucając go poza matę. Na tablicy w końcu pokazała się Natalia, która miała walczyć z Pawłem... Popatrzyła na swojego przeciwnika, jak na gorzką czekoladę. - Co? - spytał niegrzecznie Paweł - Niiiiic - odpowiedziała Neko z miną aniołka. Z kieszeni wyjęła widelec, po czym udała się na matę. Wszyscy bacznie obserwowali, kobieta w takim sporcie była niecodziennością. Paweł także miał wyciągnięta broń... była nią kura... - eeee, co ty zamierzasz zrobić z tą kurą? - A co ty zamierzasz zrobić z tym widelcem? - zadał pytanie łewaP - Podźgać cię? - No to masz odpowiedź - Chcesz mnie dźgnąć kurą? - Nie? Mówiłem, chcę ją ogolić zębami i użyć jako hełmu, pff - Uderz go! - wykrzyczał w niespodziewanym momencie sędzia. Natalia pierwsza ogarnęła, że walka się zaczęła i wbiła Pawłowi widelec w czoło. To coś zaczęło się drapać po oku z bólu. W ramach odwetu ugryzł kurę, a ta wydziobała mu drugie oko. Neko podkosiła go i chłopakocoś leżało na ziemi. Natalia popatrzyła na niego z wyższością. Ten jednak się nie poddał. Wstał i uciekł jakby właśnie się palił. Dobiegł do kury, wziął ją i trzymał tylną stroną do Nati. - Powiedz Ma-te, albo cię zajajczę - wykrzyczał panicznie Paweł - eee ee ee eee ee e eee - zmieszała się Natalia na ten widok, ale szybo wyjęła 8 widelców i rzuciła w stronę rywala/lki/lo/czegoś. Paweł zaczął strzelać jajkami z tyłka kury. Widelce poprzebijały jednak sporą część jajek, część trafiła w kurę, ale większość zagnieździła się w ciele Pawła. Neko podbiegła w jego stronę i kopnęła w jeden widelec, który siedział w uchu łewaP'a. Wbił się w pustą przestrzeń, w której winien być mózg. Z nosa Pawła zaczęła lecieć krew i strumień ogórków. Ten cosiek został błyskawicznie wylogowany z gry, wygrała Natalia. Teraz na macie pojawił się "Sąsiad KPW?". Zdziwił się, że miał walczyć z... owcą w przepasce. Owieczka stała i słodko się uśmiechała. Sędzia rozpoczął bitwę. Owieczka utuliła się do snu. Sąsiad KPW nie był w stanie jej uderzyć. Zbliżył twarz i nagle zwierzątko kopnęło go w zęby, które mu błyskawicznie wyleciały. Następnie owca wzbiła się do góry i kopnęła ponownie w twarz. Przeciwnik jednak nadal był w grze. Kopnął owcę w brzuch z półobrotu. Następnie zaczął się rzucać na owcę. Był szybki, zwierzątko próbowało blokować, ale ten ze trzy razy uderzył owcę w szyję. Owca wkurzyła się i wyjęła spod opaski ogórka. Każdy z ogórkowskich pryszczy wypustek zaczął strzelać bananami. Kilka bananów znalazło się w oczach Sąsiada. Zanim zdążył je wyjąć, owca zmieniła ogórek w taran i zepchnęła go z maty. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:KO Kategoria:Nev-Rex